With regard to video endoscopes, it is counted as belonging to the state of the art to place a subassembly consisting of a picture sensor, capacitor, circuit board and cable in the distal region directly behind the lens (objective). The picture which is produced by the lens is projected onto the sensor and the signals are led via cables led through the endoscope shank, to the electronics which are arranged at the proximal side. Such endoscopes or technoscopes are also known under the term “chip-on-the-tip endoscopes”. Thereby, there are various construction types, and thus the picture sensor can be arranged in a standing or lying manner. With endoscopes of this construction type, one always strives to keep the cross-sectional dimensions small, in order to be able to get through the smallest possible openings. However, the smaller the diameter of the endoscope, the longer becomes the construction length in the distal end region, which is particularly disadvantageous with flexible endoscopes, since the endoscopes are rigid, i.e. not flexible, in the end region, in which this subassembly is arranged. This problem does not occur with rigid endoscopes, but one constantly strives to use the constructionally identical subassemblies wherever possible, independently of the construction form.